herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Relics
are Items that can be picked up from pedestals at the end of a zone/dungeon or dropped by enemies. They fall into one of four categories. (Three really, but we split Passive Relics into two categories, Passive and Weapon Enhancements): *Weapon Enhancements *Passive *Active *Orbiting Hero Siege currently features over 120 relics. Weapon Enhancements *Basilisk's Tooth : (5% chance to turn an enemy into stone, which after the enemy dies from 1 hit) *Butcher's Knife : +30 Strength, +10 Stamina, Attacks have a chance to send out a Blood Shockwave. If you have a Skeleton Warrior summoned, it will also have a chance to send out a Blood Shockwave (Blood Shockwave) *Death's Scythe : +55 Strength, has a chance to shoot a ring of skulls around you when attacking. * Fire & Ice "Cold.. Hot..." Does damage and freezes your target . . *Frozen Orb : (freezes targets) *Odin's Sword : (5% chance to create a small fire on the ground damaging all units that touch it, lasts for 15 seconds) *Ogre's Club : -10 Armor, 10% chance to knockback an enemy. (Attack Power!) *Poison Spear : 10% chance to poison targets (Poison Touch!) *Rocket Battery : (When attacking, the player might spawn a homing missile) *Spectral Arrow : Projectiles ignore collision objects, shoots through blocks. Only drops for ranged classes. (Spectral Projectiles!) *Steel Claws : (increaces attack speed) *Storm Dagger : +10 Swiftness, Chance to strike enemies with lightning on hit (Lightning Enchant!) *The Frostmourne : Nerzhul.. Defile.. (+100 Strength, +100 Swiftness, chance to send a wave of frost in the direction you're facing) *The Sun : "Solstice is near" (chance to hit nearby enemies with 'The Wrath of Ra' when attacking) * The Twin Blades "Critical Chance" Temporarily increases player's Critical Hit Chance by 5% . *Titan's Gladius : 1% chance to kill an enemy in one hit. (1 Hit K.O.) Passive *Amputation Kit: Grants flight. (No.. More.. Legs..) *Ankh (of Reincarnation) (if the player dies, he will reincarnate after 5 seconds with full hp and doing Odin's Fury to enemies around him) *Assassin's Shuriken: Attacks have a chance to launch shurikens. (Ninja Powers) *Barbed Shield: damage melee attackers (Spiky, Ouch!) *Blazing Boots: Leaves damaging patches of fire as you walk. Slightly increases movement speed. (Blazing Trail) *Book of Belial: +1 Swiftness, +10 Armor (Satanic Power!) *Bracer of Life (Health regenerates slowly) *Cactus: Periodically spawns a cactus on the nearest enemy, dealing damage. (Grow Grow Grow) * Cake "+300 Health" ? Adds 300 points to the players Health. . * Charmed Blood "Life Steal!" Each successful hit restores a small portion of health. . * Cheeseburger "Unhealthy But So Yummy!" +150 Stamina, +30 Attack Speed, -20 Strength . . * Commander's Sword "Rupture..." +50 Strength, and chance to Bleed enemies. . . * Cookies & Milk "Health Up!" +300 Health . *Damien's Amulet: +200 Strenth, -40 Armor, -40 Swiftness (Strong... Cursed...) *Damien's Pendant (Large damage increase. Large decrease to swiftness, armor, and health) *Damned Buckler: +25 Armor (Armor Up!) *Death Begone (When at 5% Health, slowly restores up to 20% Health) *Devil Horn: If player goes below 20% hp, he will gain double damage. (Cursed!!!) *Devil Skull: Radiate bullet in 8 directions (Cursed!) *Dirge: +20 Strength, +20 Swiftness (Stab Stab Stab!!) * Doom Flute: "Faster Attacks!" +50 Swiftness . . *Dragonscale Shield: After every 20 hits taken, sends meteor towards the closest enemy destroying everything in its way. (Burning Power) * Golden Axe "20 Armor 20 Strength" +20 Strength, +20 Armor . . * Golden Battle Armor: "+40 Armor" +40 Armor . . *Golden Cube: +8 to All Stats (8 All Stats) * Golden Dagger "40 Swiftness" +40 Swiftness . . *Golden Ring: +40 Stamina (40 Stamina) * Golden Sword "40 Strength" +40 Strength . . * Hand Scythe "Very Fast Attacks!" Adds 35 temporarily Swiftness, but decreases player's Strenght. . * Hellscream Axe "Flames of Agony" +20 Strength . * Helm of Chaos "Odin's FURY!!!" When the player is at 5% Health or lower, this Relic will kill every enemy that comes in close proximity of the player. . *Jefre's Subscription: +10 Damage, +10 Stamina, Decreases movement speed. (Damage & Health Up!) *King's Crown: Money = Damage (Money Is Power) *Light Katana: +60 Swiftness (Swift, So Swift!) * Magic Mushroom: "Random Stat Up!" +50 temporary random stat. . . *Mayo's Old Sock "Smelly.. Strenght +1" (...) * Nunchucks: +15 temp Strength, +50 temp Swiftness (Deadly But Weak) *Odd Book of Spells: +15 Strength, -15 Swiftness (Strong But Slow) * Plague Pendant "You Got The Plague!" Adds a temporarily 5% chance to poison every enemy that hits the player. . *Razer Headset: Constantly spawns damaging music notes around the player. (Drop The Beat!) *Razer Blade: +250 Swiftness (Vorpal Swiftness!!!) *Razor wire: ??? (Bleed it!) * Rock Belt "Speed Up!" Increases movement speed. . * Rusted Axe "+5 Armor, +5 Strength" +5 Armor +5 Strength . . *Rusted Battle Armor: +10 Armor (10 Armor) * Rusted Cube: "+2 to All Stats." 2 All Stats . . * Rusted Dagger "+10 Swiftness" Player temporarily receives 10 Swiftness . * Rusted Sword " +10 Strength" 10 Strength . * Rusted Ring "+10 Stamina" 10 Stamina . . *Silver Axe: +10 Strength, +10 Armor (10 Armor 10 Strength) * Silver Battle Armor "+20 Armor" 20 Armor . . *Silver Cube: +4 to All Stats (4 All Stats) *Silver Dagger: +20 Swiftness (20 Swiftness) *Silver Sword: +20 Strength (20 Strength) * Silver Ring "+20 Stamina" 20 Stamina . . *Skull Axe: +50 Strength (Damage Up!) *Spiky Shield (when an enemy hits you, 5% chance that the enemy dies) * Spirit Skull "Damage up!" +30 Damage . . *Stigmata: Extremely high health regen when HP critical. (Death be gone) * The Holy Bible "Divine Power!" +80 Stamina, Grants flight. . . *Tequilla!!! "Fast, Deadly & Vulnerable (Seems to decrease Damage Reduction and Health, but massively increases Damage and Attack Speed.) * The Glove: Potions/relics are picked up without delay (Instant Item Pickup) * The Sausage "Healt Up!" The player temporarily receives 20 Stamina. . * The Skeleton Key "99 Keys!" Sets player's normal key quantity to 99 keys. . * THE SPOON! "All Stats Up!" +10 to All Stats, Increases movement speed. . . * The Sun: shoots ray's of light on nearby enemy's (Solstice Is Near) * Token of Luck "Luck Up!" Increases droprate of potions and items, and makes all potions beneficial. . * Triforce "Power Of Three" +10 to strength, swiftness, and armor, or possibly +10 to 3 random stats. . . *Whip: +40 Swiftness (Faster Attacks!) Active *Aaron's Staff (Heals you for various amounts) *Angel Staff of Apocalypse: Causes explosions around the screen that damage enemies. (End Of The World!) * Apple..? SHLAM!! (Flings out a massive apple that causes huge damage) * Bomb "Explodes on collision" Drops a bomb where you stand that explodes in a cross shape within a certain time or when collided with. . *Book of Belial: Double damage for 30 seconds. (Satanic Power!) *Candy Crusher: Launches candy in a ring around the player that explodes on landing, short range. (Delicious) * Da Box "Da supplies!" Spawns a random potion. . . *Divine Shield (Makes you invulnerable for 10 seconds) * Fly Swatter "F@ck this game!" (Not sure) Creates 1 fly at activation. Extra Power?: ( I used it with a boss on the map, not on screen, and it 1 hit it. ) . * Holy Water "Divine Shield" Shields the player from any damage for 6 seconds. Is reusable in 33 seconds. . . *Ice Cube (Freezes all enemies for a few seconds) *Meathook: Pulls the nearest enemy to the player.(and stuns it?) (GET OVER HERE!!!) *Rainbow Gate!: Shoots a powerful rainbow beam in the direction you're facing. (Rainbow Drool) *Rocket Barrage: Shoots 10 mini homing missiles (Seek N Destroy) *Rubber Duck: Launches a rubber duck that explodes on landing. (Quack!!!!) *Shiv: Sends out multiple projectiles in the direction you're facing, dealing heavy damage. (Ancient Weapon) *Shrapnel Barrage (Spawns 8 bombs randomly inside the view) *Stickman Steve: Sends out a stickman with itchy balls, probably a troll item. (AHIHIHIHIAHAHAH) *Sword of Blood: Shoots an orb of blood in the direction you're facing. (Blood.. Blood..) Orbiting *Ankh: Revives the player once. (Eternal Life!) * Ancient Rock "A Sacred Stone" Shoots gray normal projectiles . . *Demon Sheep: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches (BEHHHH!!!). The Demon Sheep grants access to the secret sheep level when "Jefre's Subscription" is also held. *Devil Amulet: once every 8 seconds creates 12 bullets that fly in a circle. (Cursed) *F.E.T.U.S.: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. (Companion) *Guardian Angel: Knockbacks every enemies it touches. (Keep evil away) *Shredder: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. (Slice! Slice!) *Shrunken Head: Shoots poison projectiles. (Poison Shots) *Skull Bat: Shoots 3 normal projectiles as spreadshot. (Hail To The King!) * Templar Shield "The Guardian." Blocks bullets and damages nearby enemies. . . *The Allmighty Fedora: shoots PI-sign projectiles. (Maths Up!) * The Eye "Exploding Tears" Shoots dropping red bombs towards nearest enemies. . * War Zeppelin "Shoots Homing Missiles!" Automaticly shoots homing rockets at nearby enemies, doing ... damage, with a rate of fire of ....